The present invention relates to novel herbicidally active substituted pyrazole derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to their use for controlling weeds, in particular in crops of useful plants, for example cereals, maize, rice, cotton, soya, oilseed rape, sorghum, sugar cane, sugar beet, sunflowers, vegetables and fodder plants, or for inhibiting the growth of plants.
Herbicidally active pyrozole compounds have been disclosed and are described, for example, in JP-A-03 093 774, JP-A-02 300 173, JP-A-03 072 460, EP-A-0 361 114 and WO 96/01254.
There have now been found novel substituted pyrazole derivatives which have herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties.
The present invention thus relates to compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 is C1-C4alkyl;
R2 is cyano or NH2C(S)xe2x80x94;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl, C3- or C4alkynyl, C3-C8haloalkenyl, NCxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, HOC(O)xe2x80x94CH2- or C1-C4alkoxy-C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
W is a group 
R4 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methyl;
R5 is hydrogen, halogen, methyl, ethyl, cyano, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, hydroxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy, CIC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkoxy, mercapto, C1-C4alkylthio, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylthio, benzyloxy or benzyloxy which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
R6 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, CIS(O)2xe2x80x94, R10NH or R10R11N;
R10 and R11 independently of one another are C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C3-C8haloalkenyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, benzoyl, benzoyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or are benzyl or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen; or
R6 is xe2x80x94OR20;
R20 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C3-C8haloalkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkenyloxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylamino-C1-C4alkyl, di-C1-C4alkylamino-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C4alkyl-C(Oxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl)2-C1-C8alkyl, 
xe2x80x83phenyl, benzyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl or
xe2x80x83pyridazinyl, it being possible for these abovementioned aromatic and heteroaromatic rings to be mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen; or
R20 is R21XC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl or 
X is oxygen, sulfur, or R22N;
R21 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or is benzyl or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl or halogen; and
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl, or
R6 is xe2x80x94S(O)mR30;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
R30 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C3-C8haloalkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, benzyl, benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or R31VC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl;
V is oxygen, sulfur or R32N;
R31 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or is benzyl, or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen;
R32 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl; or 
R33 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl or C3-C8alkynyl;
R34 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl or C1-C4alkylcarbonyl; or
R6 is xe2x80x94COR40;
R40 is hydrogen, chlorine, C1-C8alkyl, C2-C8alkenyl, C2-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C2-C8haloalkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or is benzyl or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen; or
R6 is xe2x80x94COYR50;
Y is oxygen, sulfur, R51N or R54ON;
R50 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C3-C8haloalkenyl, cyano-C1-C4alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl,
xe2x80x83phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, benzyl, benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or is C1-C8alkylcarbonyl-C1-C4alkyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl or R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl;
Z is oxygen, sulfur, R53N or R55ON;
R52 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C3-C8haloalkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or is benzyl or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen;
R51 and R53 independently of one another are C1-C8alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkynyl, C1-C8haloalkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4haloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, benzoyl, benzoyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen, or are benzyl or benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or halogen;
R54 and R55 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl; or
R6 is Bxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, Bxe2x80x94C1-C8haloalkyl, Bxe2x80x94C2-C8alkenyl, Bxe2x80x94C2-C8alkynyl, Bxe2x80x94C2-C8haloalkenyl, Bxe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl or Bxe2x80x94C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl; and
B is hydrogen, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94, cyano or C1-C4alkylcarbonyl;
X1 and X2 independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur;
R60 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R61 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, benzyl, benzyl substituted by halogen, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C1-C4alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, CIC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkynylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl,
R62R63NC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6alkynyloxycarbonyl, oxetanyloxycarbonyl, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyloxycarbonyl-C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkynyloxycarbonyl-C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl or CIC(O)xe2x80x94C3-C6cycloalkyl;
R62 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, benzyl, phenyl, or phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
R63 has the meaning of R62, or is C3-C6cycloalkyl, C3-C6halocycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl;
n1 is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R70 is hydrogen, halogen, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, amino or C1-C4haloalkoxy;
A1xe2x80x94B1 is a group 
xe2x80x83the carbon atom 2 being bonded to the oxygen atom;
R71 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R72 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, cyano-C1-C4alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy-C1-C4alkyl, C3-C6alkynyloxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyloxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkyl, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, CIC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, carboxyl, CIC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6haloalkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6cycloalkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, or is C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, HOC(S)xe2x80x94, C1-C6alkylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94, C1--C6haloalkylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94, C3-C6alkenylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94, C3-C6alkynylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94, benzylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94, benzyl, benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, or is R73R74NC(O)xe2x80x94, phenoxycarbonyl or phenyl-C1-C6alkyl, it being possible for the phenyl ring to be substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, or is NH2C(S)xe2x80x94 or OHCxe2x80x94;
R73 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, benzyl, benzyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, or is C1-C6haloalkyl; and R74 has the meaning of R73, or is phenyl or phenyl which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, and the pyrazole N-oxides, agronomically acceptable salts and stereoisomers of these compounds of the formula I, with the exclusion of the compound of the formula 
In the definitions mentioned above, halogen is to be understood as meaning iodine, and preferably fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups in the definitions of the substitutents can be straight-chain or branched, and this also applies to the alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl moiety of the alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylthio-C(O), alkenylthio-C(O), alkynylthio-C(O), alkylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, Bxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, Bxe2x80x94C2-C8alkenyl, Bxe2x80x94C2-C8alkynyl, HOC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, CIC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6alkyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, R21XC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, R31VC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl and R62R63Nxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl groups.
Alkyl groups are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl and the various isomeric pentyl, hexyl, heptyl and octyl radicals. Methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl and n-butyl are preferred. For example, R1 is n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, preferably methyl and ethyl, and especially preferably methyl.
Examples of alkenyls which may be mentioned are vinyl, allyl, methallyl, 1-methylvinyl, but-2-en-1-yl, pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-heptenyl and 4-octenyl, preferably alkenyl radicals having a chain length of 3 to 5 carbon atoms.
Examples of alkynyls which may be mentioned are ethynyl, propargyl, 1 -methylpropargyl, 3-butynyl, but-2-yn-1-yl, 2-methylbutyn-2-yl, but-3-yn-2-yl, 1-pentynyl, pent-4-yn-1-yl or 2-hexynyl, preferably alkynyl radicals having a chain length of 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
Suitable as haloalkyl are alkyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted, in particular mono- to trisubstituted, by halogen, halogen specifically meaning iodine and in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine, for example fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2,2-dichloroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl.
Cyanoalkyl is, for example, cyanomethyl, cyanoethyl, cyanoeth-1-yl and cyanopropyl.
Hydroxyalkyl is, for example, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl and 3-hydroxypropyl.
Alkenyloxyalkyl is, for example, allyloxyalkyl, methallyloxyalkyl and but-2-en-1-yloxyalkyl.
Alkynyloxyalkyl is, for example, propargyloxyalkyl and 1-methylpropargyloxyalkyl.
Alkoxycarbonyl is, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl and n-butoxycarbonyl, preferably methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl.
Alkenyloxycarbonyl is, for example, allyloxycarbonyl, methallyloxycarbonyl, but-2-en-1-yl-oxycarbonyl, pentenyloxycarbonyl and 2-hexenyloxycarbonyl.
Alkynyloxycarbonyl is, for example, propargyloxycarbonyl, 3-butynyloxycarbonyl, but-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl and 2-methylbutyn-2-yloxycarbonyl.
Suitable as haloalkenyl are alkenyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, halogen specifically meaning bromine, iodine and in particular fluorine and chlorine, for example 2- and 3-fluoropropenyl, 2- and 3-chloropropenyl, 2- and 3-bromopropenyl, 2,3,3-trifluoropropenyl, 2,3,3-trichloropropenyl, 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-en-1-yl and 4,4,4-trichlorobut-2-en-1-yl. Preferred amongst the alkenyl radicals which are mono-, di- or trisubstituted by halogen are those which have a chain length of 3 or 4 carbon atoms. The alkenyl groups on saturated or unsaturated carbon atoms can be substituted by halogen.
Alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl is, for example, methoxymethoxycarbonyl, ethoxymethoxycarbonyl, ethoxyethoxycarbonyl, propoxymethoxycarbonyl, propoxyethoxycarbonyl, propoxypropoxycarbonyl and butoxyethoxycarbonyl.
Haloalkoxy is, for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy.
The cycloalkyl radicals which are suitable as substituents are, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
The cycloalkoxycarbonyl radicals which are suitable as substituents are, for example, cyclopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl and cyclohexyloxycarbonyl.
The halocycloalkyl radicals which are suitable as substituents are, for example, mono-, di- or up to perhalogenated cycloalkyl radicals, for example fluorocyclopropyl, 2,2-dichlorocyclopropyl, perfluorocyclopentyl or pentachlorocyclohexyl.
Alkoxyalkoxyalkyl is, for example, methoxymethoxymethyl, ethoxymethoxyethyl, ethoxyethoxymethyl, propoxymethoxymethyl,propoxyethoxyethyl, propoxypropoxymethyl, butoxyethoxyethyl and butoxybutoxyethyl.
Alkylthio is, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio and butylthio, and their branched isomers.
Alkylthioalkyl is, for example, methylthioethyl, ethylthioethyl, methylthiopropyl and ethylthiopropyl.
Alkylthiocarbonylalkyl is, for example, methylthiocarbonylalkyl, ethylthiocarbonylalkyl, n-propylthiocarbonylalkyl, iso-propylthiocarbonylalkyl and n-butylthiocarbonylalkyl.
Alkenylthiocarbonylalkyl is, for example, allylthiocarbonylalkyl, methallylthiocarbonylalkyl, but-2-en-1-yl-thiocarbonylalkyl, pentenylthiocarbonylalkyl and 2-hexenylthiocarbonylalkyl.
Alkynylthiocarbonylalkyl is, for example, propargylthiocarbonylalkyl, 1-methylpropargylthiocarbonylalkyl and but-2-yn-yl-thiocarbonylalkyl.
Haloalkylthio-C(O)xe2x80x94 is, for example, fluoromethylthiocarbonyl, difluoromethylthiocarbonyl, trifluoromethylthiocarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthiocarbonyl, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluorethyfthiocarbonyl, 2-fluoroethylthiocarbonyl, 2-chloroethylthiocarbonyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethylthiocarbonyl.
Phenyl, benzyl or benzoyl as part of a substituent, for example phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy, benzylthio, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonylalkyl, benzyloxycarbonylalkyl, benzoylamino or benzylamino are in substituted or unsubstituted form. In this case, the substituents can be in the ortho, meta or para position. Examples of substituents are C1-C4alkyl, halogen or C1-C4haloalkyl.
Corresponding meanings can also be allocated to the substituents in composite definitions, for example alkoxy-C(O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, HOC(O)-alkoxy, CIC(O)-alkoxy, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, HOC(O)-alkylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, haloalkylcarbonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, R52ZC(O)-cycloalkyl, B-haloalkyl, B-haloalkenyl, B-alkoxyalkyl, B-alkylthioalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, haloalkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkenyloxycarbonylalkyl, alkynyloxycarbonylcycloalkyl, alkenylthio-C(O)-cycloalkyl, CIC(O)-cycloalkyl, CIC(O)-alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonylalkyl, haloalkylthio-C(O)-alkyl, HOC(O)-cycloalkyl, alkoxycarbonylcycloalkyl and alkenyloxycarbonylcycloalkyl.
In the definition of R20, the group 
means that the R21XC(O)xe2x80x94substituted C1-C6alkylene chain is additionally substituted on one of the 6 carbon atoms by phenyl.
In the definition of R61, the groups 
and 
means that the HOC(O)xe2x80x94, C1-C4alkoxy-C(O)xe2x80x94, C3-C6alkenyloxy-C(O)xe2x80x94 or C3-C6alkynyloxy-C(O)xe2x80x94 substituted C1-C6alkylene chain is additionally substituted on one of the 6 carbon atoms by phenyl (C6H5).
In the definitions cyanoalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl and cycloalkoxycarbonyl, the cyano or carbonyl carbon atom is not included in the lower and upper limitations of the number of carbon atoms given in each case.
A benzyloxy which is mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl, for example in the definition of R5, means that the aromatic ring is substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl. The same applies to benzyl and benzyloxycarbonyl which are mono- to trisubstituted, for example in the definition of R10, R11 and R72.
The compounds of the formula I are generally present in the form of mixtures composed of the isomers Ia and Ib 
which are substituted in the 3- and 5-position of the pyrazole ring by the group W. The isomeric ratio Ia/Ib may vary, depending on the synthesis process.
Also part of the invention are the salts which those compounds of the formula I which have an acidic hydrogen, in particular the derivatives which have carboxylic acid and sulfonamide groups (for example carboxyl-substituted alkyl, alkylene, alkoxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyl and phenyl groups and NH2SO2-substituted phenyl groups) can form with bases. These salts are, for example, alkali metal salts, for example sodium salts and potassium salts; alkaline earth metal salts, for example calcium salts and magnesium salts; ammonium salts, i.e. unsubstituted ammonium salts and mono- or polysubstituted ammonium salts, for example triethylammonium salts and methylammonium salts; or salts with other organic bases.
Substances which are important amongst the alkali metal hydroxides and alkaline earth metal hydroxides as salt formers are, for example, the hydroxides of lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium, but in particular those of sodium and potassium.
Possible examples of amines which are suitable for ammonium salt formation are ammonia and also primary, secondary and tertiary C1-C8alkylamines, C1-C4hydroxyalkylamines and C2-C4alkoxyalkylamines, for example methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, the four isomeric butylamines, n-amylamine, iso-amylamine, hexylamine, heptylamine, octylamine, nonylamine, decylamine, pentadecylamine, hexadecylamine, heptadecylamine, octadecylamine, methylethylamine, methyl-isopropylamine, methylhexylamine, methylnonylamine, methylpentadecylamine, methyloctadecylamine, ethylbutylamine, ethylheptylamine, ethyloctylamine, hexylheptylamine, hexyloctylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, di-n-propylamine, di-isopropylamine, di-n-butylamine, di-n-amylamine, di-isoamylamine, dihexylamine, diheptylamine, dioctylamine, ethanolamine, n-propanolamine, isopropanolamine, N,N-diethanolamine, N-ethylpropanolamine, N-butylethanolamine, allylamine, n-butenyl-2-amine, n-pentenyl-2-amine, 2,3-dimethylbutenyl-2-amine, di-butenyl-2-amine, n-hexenyl-2-amine, propylenediamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, tri-isopropylamine, tri-n-butylamine, tri-isobutylamine, tri-sec-butylamine, tri-n-amylamine, methoxyethylamine and ethoxyethylamine; heterocyclic amines, for example pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline, morpholine, thiomorpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, indoline, quinuclidine and azepine; primary arylamines, for example anilines, methoxyanilines, ethoxyanilines, o,m,p-toluidines, phenylenediamines, benzidines, naphthylamines and o,m,p-chloroanilines; but in particular triethylamine, isopropylamine and di-isopropylamine.
The salts of the compounds of the formula I which have basic groups, in particular basic pyridyl, pyrimidinyl and pyrazolyl rings or of the derivatives with amino groups, for example, alkylamino and dialkylamino groups in the definition of R20, or aniline derivatives where R5, R6 or R70=amino are, for example, salts with inorganic and organic acids, for example hydrohalic acids such as hydrofluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or hydriodic acid, and also sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, nitric acid and organic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, propionic acid, glycolic acid, thiocyanic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, oxalic acid, formic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid and methanesulfonic acid.
The fact that at least one asymmetric carbon atom may be possible in the compounds of the formula I, for example in the dyhydrobenzofuranyl moeity of the group W3 on carbon atom 2 or in the substituent R6xe2x95x90OR20, in which R20 is a branched alkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl or alkoxyalkyl group, or R6xe2x95x90S(O)mR30, in which, for example, m=1 and/or R30 is a branched alkyl, alkenyl, haloalkyl or alkoxyalkyl group, has the result that the compounds can occur not only in optically active individual isomers, but also in the form of racemic mixtures. In the present invention, the active ingredients of the formula I are to be understood as meaning not only the pure optical antipodes, but also the racemates or diastereomers.
If an aliphatic Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 or Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94O double bond (syn/anti) exists, geometric isomerism may occur. The present invention also embraces these isomers.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are those in which R1 is methyl; and R3 is methyl or ethyl.
Other preferred compounds of the formula I are those in which R4 is fluorine.
Equally, preferred compounds of the formula I are those in which R4 is chlorine.
Other preferred compounds of the formula I are those in which R4 is hydrogen.
Important compounds of the formula I are those in which W is a group 
(W1), and R4, R5 and R6 are as defined under formula I.
Especially preferred amongst these are the compounds in which R5 is chlorine, bromine, methyl, cyano or trifluoromethyl.
Equally, important compounds of the formula I in which W is a group 
(W2); and R4, R60, R61, X1, X2 and n1 are as defined under formula I.
Especially important amongst these are, in particular, those in which R4 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine; and X1 is oxygen.
Other important compounds of the formula I are those in which W is a group 
(W3); R4 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine and B1 is methylene.
Important compounds are those of the formula Ia 
in which W and R1 to R3 are as defined under formula I.
Especially important compounds are those of the formula Ia. 
in which R, is methyl; R2 is cyano; and R3 is methyl or ethyl.
Very especially important compounds are those of the formula Ia 
in which R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl or ethyl; W is a group 
(W1); and R4 is fluorine or chlorine.
Equally, very especially important compounds are those of the formula Ia 
in which R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl or ethyl; W is a group 
(W2); and R4 is fluorine or chlorine.
Other very especially important compounds are those of the formula Ia 
in which R1 is methyl; R2 is cyano; R3 is methyl or ethyl; W is a group 
(W3); and R4 is fluorine or chlorine.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula I is carried out in analogy to known processes, for example as described in WO 96/01254, WO 97/00246 and EP-A-0 796 856 and comprises, to prepare those compounds of the formula I 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined under formula I and R2 is cyano,
a) dehydrating a compound of the formula IIa or IIb 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined above; or
b) first diazotizing a compound of the formula IIIa or IIIb 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined above and subsequently reacting the diazonium salt formed with a salt of the formula X
M+CNxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
xe2x80x83in which M+ is an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or transition metal ion; or
c) reacting a compound of the formula IVa or IVb 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined above with hydroxylamine or a salt thereof, for example hydroxylaminexc2x7hydrochloride or hydrobromide or acetate, and dehydrating the oxime formed as an intermediate; or
d) reacting a compound of the formula Va or Vb 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined under formula I and R81, is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl with dimethylaluminium amide in the presence of an inert organic solvent.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula I 
in which W, R1 and R3 are as defined under formula I and R2 is NH2C(S)xe2x80x94 is carried out in analogy to known processes and comprises
a) reacting a compound of this formula Ia or Ib 
xe2x80x83with hydrogen sulfide in an organic solvent with base catalysis or with a hydrogen sulfide source with acid catalysis; or
b) reacting a compound of the formula IIa or IIb 
in which W, R1 and R3 as defined above with a suitable sulfur reagent in a solvent.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula Va and Vb 
in which R1 and W are as defined under formula I, R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or C3- or C4alkynyl; R81 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl comprises either
a) converting a compound of the formula XIa 
in which W, R1 and R81 are as defined above with hydrazine to give the compound of the formula Vc 
xe2x80x83and subsequently alkylating this compound in the presence of a compound of the formula XIIa
R3xe2x80x94L1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIIa)
xe2x80x83or of the formula XIIb
R3OSO2OR3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIIb)
xe2x80x83the radical R3 in the compounds of the formulae XIIa and XIIb being as defined above and L1 being a leaving group; or
b) cyclizing a compound of the formula XIa 
in which W, R1 and R81 are as defined above with the compound of the formula XIII
NH2NHxe2x80x94R3 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
xe2x80x83in which R3 is as defined above.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula VIa and VIb 
in which R1 and W are as defined under formula I and R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or C3- or C4alkynyl
comprises cyclizing a compound of the formula XIb 
xe2x80x83in which W and R1 are as defined above
a) with hydrazine to give the compound of the formula VIc 
xe2x80x83and subsequently alkylating this compound in the presence of a compound of the formula XIIa
R3xe2x80x94L1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIIa)
xe2x80x83or of the formula XIIb
xe2x80x83R3OSO2OR3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIIb)
the radical R3 in the compounds of the formulae XIIa and XIIb being as defined above and L1 being a leaving group; or
b) with a compound of the formula XIII
NH2NHxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
xe2x80x83in which R3 is as defined above.
The compounds of the formula I in which W is a group 
A1xe2x80x94B1 is a group 
R4, R70 and R71 are as defined under formula I; and R72 is C1-C6 alkyl can be obtained by reacting a compound of the formula VII 
in which R1 to R4 and R70 are as defined under formula I with a compound of the formula XIV 
in which R71 is as defined above; R8 is hydrogen or C1-C5alkyl; and L1 is a leaving group, in the presence or absence of an inert organic solvent and of a base, to give the compound of the formula VIIIa 
in which R1 to R4, R8, R70 and R71 are as defined above, subjecting this compound to a thermal or acid-catalyzed rearrangement reaction to give the compound of the formula IXa 
xe2x80x83and subsequently cyclizing this compound.
The compound of the formula I in which W is a group 
A1xe2x80x94B1 is a group 
R4, R70 and R71 are as defined under formula I; and R72 is hydroxy-C1-C6alkyl can be obtained by epoxidizing a compound of the formula IXa 
in which R1 to R4, R70 and R71 are as defined under formula I and R8 is hydrogen or C1-C5alkyl and, if desired, subsequently cyclizing this compound in the presence of a catalyst.
The compounds of the formula I in which W is a group 
A1xe2x80x94B1 is a group 
R4 and R70 are as defined under formula I; and R72 is C1-C6alkyl can be obtained by subjecting a compound of the formula VIIIb 
in which R1 to R4 and R70 are as defined under formula I and R8 is hydrogen or C1-C5alkyl to a thermal rearrangement reaction to give the compound of formula IXb 
xe2x80x83and subsequently cyclizing this compound.
The preparation of the compounds of the formula I is illustrated in greater detail in the reaction diagrams 1 to 7 which follow. 
The radicals W, R1 and R3 in reaction diagram 1 are as defined under formula I, R1 being in particular methyl or ethyl and R81 being C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl.
The ketone derivatives of the formula XX are reacted in accordance with reaction diagram 1 with a dialkyl oxalate of the formula XXI, preferably dimethyl oxalate, in the presence of a base, in particular the corresponding sodium alkoxide, preferably sodium methoxide, in a solvent, for example the corresponding alcohol, preferably methanol, together with a secondary solvent, for example an ether or hydrocarbon, at temperatures from 0xc2x0C. to the boiling point of the solvent in question. This condensation reaction and all subsequent reaction steps up to the nitrilo- and thioamidopyrazole derivatives of the formula I (Ia1, Ib1, Id and Ie) in accordance with reaction diagram 1 can be carried out in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, WO 96/01254 (page 20 et seq.).
According to this procedure, the diketo esters of the formula XIa are cyclized with a compound of the formula XIII, for example N-alkylhydrazine, at elevated temperature (reflux), preferably in glacial acetic acid, toluene or an alcohol as the solvent, to give the compounds of the formula V. If desired, an acid, for example sulfuric acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid may be employed as catalyst.
The subsequent conversion of the ester derivatives of the formula V into the corresponding amides of the formula II (Ila or llb) in accordance with reaction diagram 1 can be effected for example either directly by heating the ester derivatives in aqueous ammonia or, alternatively, via hydrolysis of the ester derivatives of the formula V to give the corresponding carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula Vi or Vj (R13 xe2x95x90OH) and subsequent heating of the resulting carboxylic acid derivatives in aqueous ammonia or via conversion of the carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula Vi or Vj (R3xe2x95x90OH) into the corresponding carboxylic acid halides of the formula Vg or Vh (R13xe2x95x90halogen, in particular chlorine) and subsequently heating the resulting carboxylic acid halides in aqueous ammonia.
The desired nitrolipyrazole derivatives of the formula I (Ia, or Ib1; R2xe2x95x90CN) can be obtained by dehydrating of the amides of the formula II (IIa or IIb) formed as above, for example in analogy to WO 96/01254, pages 23 and 41 et seq. and xe2x80x98Advanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Editor J. March, Mc Graw-Hill Book Company, N.Y., 1985, page 932 et seq.
The desired cyanopyrazole derivatives of the formula I (Id or Ie) (R2xe2x95x90xe2x80x94C(S)NH2) can be obtained
a) from the amides of the formula II (IIa or IIb) by means of sulfur reagents, for example Lawesson reagent, phosphorus pentasulfide or iron sulfide in various polar and unpolar solvents, for example toluene, xylenes, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, dioxane or N,N-dimethylformamide, at temperatures from 20xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.; or
b) from the nitriles of the formula I (Ia1 or Ib1; R2xe2x95x90CN) by means of a hydrogen sulfide source, for example hydrogen sulfide itself, with base catalysis.
The choice of the suitable preparation method and the corresponding reaction conditions depends on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question.
The preparation processes of the pyrazole rings are illustrated in greater detail in reaction diagrams 2, 3 and 4 which follow. 
The pyrazole rings of the formulae Vc (reaction diagram 2, method a)) and XIXc (reaction diagram 3, method a)) are prepared by reacting the compounds of the formulae XIa, XId and XIe with hydrazine or hydrazine hydrate at elevated temperature.
To prepare the compound of the formula Vc, it is preferred to use glacial acetic acid or an alcohol as the solvent under mild reflux conditions, and for the preparation of the compound of the formula XIXc it is preferred to use toluene at elevated temperature. If desired, an acid, for example sulfuric acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid, may be employed as catalyst.
The pyrazole ring of the formula VIc, which is unsubstituted on the nitrogen atom (reaction diagram 4, method a), is preferably prepared from the compounds of the formula IXb in alcoholic solution with hydrazine hydrate at elevated temperature.
To prepare the pyrazole rings which are substituted on the nitrogen atom (reaction diagrams 2, 3 and 4, method b)) the procedure is as defined in analogy to method a), the reagent employed being the compound of the formula XIII, for example N-alkylhydrazine, preferably N-methylhydrazine.
The processes in accordance with method b) lead to isomer mixtures Va and Vb, XIXa and XIXb or VIa and VIb, the ratio of the two isomers depending, on the one hand, on the reaction conditions and, on the other hand, on the relevant intermediates of the formulae XIa, XId, XIe or XIb.
The mixtures of the isomeric pyrazole esters of the formulae Va and Vb can be readily separated into the pure isomers by means of silica gel chromatography and/or recrystallization. In general, the same also applies to the isomer mixtures of the formulae XIXa and XIXb, and VIa and VIb.
In certain cases, it is advantageous to prepare the N-alkyl-substituted pyrazole derivatives, in particular the N-methyl-substituted pyrazole derivatives, via N-alkylation of the corresponding unsubstituted pyrazoles of the formulae Vc, XIXc or VIc. This is illustrated in reaction diagram 5. 
In reaction diagrams 2 to 5, the radical W is an aromatic system W1 to W3 as given under formula I; R81 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl; R1 is C1-C4alkyl; R3 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or C3- or C4alkynyl; and L1 is a leaving group, for example chlorine, bromine, iodine, CH3SO2Oxe2x80x94 or 
The pyrazole rings in the compounds of the formulae Vc, XIXc, VIc, IVc and Ic in reaction diagram 5 are N-alkylated at room temperature or moderately elevated temperatures in the presence of a solvent, for example acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, N,N-dimethylformamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or dimethyl sulfoxide, of a base, for example potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, and of an alkylating agent of the formula XIIa or XIIb, preferably methyl iodide or dimethyl sulfate.
N-Alkylation of the pyrazole rings leads to isomer mixtures of the formulae Va and Vb, XIXa and XIXb, VIa and VIb, IVa and IVb, and Ia1 and Ib1 all of which can generally be separated into the pure isomers by customary processes.
The preparation of the pyrazole derivatives of the formula Ia1xe2x80x94which are cyano-substituted in the 5-positionxe2x80x94starting from the various intermediates of the formulae IIa, IIIa, IVa and Va, is illustrated in reaction diagram 6. The choice of the suitable preparation method and the relevant reaction conditions depends on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question. 
In reaction diagram 6, the radicals W and R1 are as defined under formula I, and R3 ist C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or C3- or C4alkynyl.
The reaction in accordance with method a) in reaction diagram 6 is effected in analogy to xe2x80x98Advanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Editor J. March, McGraw-Hill Book Company, N.Y., 1985, page 932 et seq. and converts primary amides of the formula IIa into the cyanopyrazoles of the formula Ia1 with dehydration, for example using phosphorus pentoxide (P2O5), phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3), acetic anhydride or trifluoroacetic anhydride, or carbon tetrachloride/triphenylphosphine (CCI4/P(C6H5)3), in the presence or absence of an inert solvent at elevated temperature.
The reaction in accordance with method b) in reaction diagram 6 is effected in analogy to xe2x80x98Vogel""s Textbook of Practical Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, 1989, page 938; according to this method, aminopyrazoles of the formula IIIa are first diazotized with sodium nitrite at low temperatures, for example xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 15xc2x0 C., in aqueous hydrochloric acid and the diazonium salts formed are converted into the cyano derivatives of the formula Ia1 with an aqueous solution of the salt of the formula X
M+CNxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
in which M+ is an alkali metal ion, alkaline earth metal ion or transition metal ion, for example copper(l) cyanide or potassium cyanide (Sandmeyer reaction).
The reaction in accordance with method c) in reaction diagram 6 is effected in analogy to xe2x80x98Vogel""s Textbook of Practical Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Longman 1989, page 1084, and allows pyrazolealdehydes of the formula IVa to react with hydroxylaminexc2x7hydrochloride in protic solvents to give oximes which are dehydrated in acetic anhydride at elevated temperature to give the cyanopyrazoles of the formula Ia1.
In the reaction in accordance with method d) in reaction diagram 6, ester pyrazoles of the formula Va are used which can be converted directly into the nitrites of the formula Ia, in a mixture of inert solvents, preferably hexane, heptane, dichloromethane or xylene, and with heating to reflux temperature, with the aid of dimethylaluminium amide ((CH3)2AINH2), which is freshly prepared from commercially available trimethylaluminium in accordance with known processes.
The reagents of the formulae X, XIIa, XIIb and XIII which are used in reaction diagrams 2 to 5 are known.
The pyrazolecarboxylic acids of the formula Vi 
can be obtained in analogy to known processes
a) from the corresponding ester derivatives of the formula Va 
xe2x80x83the radicals W, R1 and R3 in the compounds of the formulae Va and Vi being as defined under formula I and R81 being C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl, by means of hydrolysis, preferably with aqueous alcohols, aqueous tetrahydrofuran or aqueous N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) in the presence of sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at average temperatures, for example 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, followed by work-up under acidic conditions, or
b) by oxidation of an aldehyde of the formula IVa 
for example with potassium permanganate.
The pyrazolecarboxylic acid chlorides of the formula Vg 
can be prepared in analogy to known processes, for example xe2x80x98Organikumxe2x80x99 [Organic chemistry], Ed. J. A. Barth, Leipzig, 1993, page 439 et seq. from the corresponding pyrazolecarboxylic acids of the formula Vi 
with inorganic acid chlorides, for example phosphorus trichloride or thionyl chloride, at elevated temperatures in the presence or absence of an inert solvent, the radicals W, R1 and R3 in the compounds of the formulae Vg and Vi being as defined above.
The pyrazolecarboxamides of the formula IIa 
can be prepared in analogy to known processes
a) from the corresponding carboxylic acid chlorides of the formula Vg 
xe2x80x83and aqueous ammonia solution at average temperatures, or
b) from certain ester derivatives of the formula Va 
xe2x80x83in the presence of aqueous ammonia solution, the radicals W, R1 and R3 in formulae IIa, Vg and Va being as defined under formula I and R81 being C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl, R81 being in particular methyl.
In certain cases, for example when the nucleophilic character of the pyrazole ring is more pronounced than that of the phenyl ring, the aminopyrazoles of the formula IIIa 
can be obtained by known processes, for example as described in Austr. J. Chem. 32,1727 (1979); J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 2,382 (1974); or J. Heterocycl. Chem. 20,277 (1983), from the compounds of the formula XIXa 
by nitrating these compounds and subsequently reducing the nitro group; or in analogy to known processes, for example as described in J. Heterocycl. Chem. 19, 1173 (1982); Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin 1990, 1092; Ber. Deutsch. Chem. Ges. 26, 2053 (1893); or Chem. Ber. 99, 1769 (1966), from compounds of the formula XXa 
in which W and R1 are as defined under formula I and compounds of the formula XIII
H2NNHxe2x80x94R3 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
xe2x80x83or a salt thereof, for example the corresponding hydrochloride or hydrobromide or acetate, preferably in a solvent, for example an alcohol or alcohol/water mixture or in acetic acid, at reaction temperatures of 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The pyrazolealdehydes of the formula IVa 
can be prepared by known processes, for example as described in Arch. Pharm. 264, 337 (1926) and Liebigs Annalen 437, 297 (1924),
a) from the corresponding acid chlorides of the formula Vg 
xe2x80x83or
b) from the corresponding acetals of the formula VIa 
xe2x80x83by acid hydrolysis, for example with hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or p-toluene-sulfonic acid, the radicals W, R1 and R3 in the compounds of the formulae IVa, Vg and VIa, being as defined under formula I.
The preparation of the pyrazole thioamides of the formula Id starting from the corresponding pyrazolenitriles of the formula Ia1 or pyrazole amides of the formula IIa is effected in analogy to known processes, for example as described in xe2x80x98Methodicum Chimicumxe2x80x99, Volume 6, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1974, page 768 et seq. and xe2x80x98Methoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x99 [Methods in organic chemistry] (Houben-Weyl), Volume E5, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1985, page 1242 et seq., and is illustrated in reaction diagram 7. 
In reaction diagram 7 the radicals W, R1 and R3 in the compounds of the formulae Ia1, IIa and Id are as defined under formula I, taking into consideration the reactivity or stability characteristics of the substituents under the reaction conditions chosen.
The reaction in accordance with method a), route a), in reaction diagram 7 uses pyrazolenitriles of the formula Ia1 which can be converted into the pyrazole thioamides of the formula Id with hydrogen sulfide and base catalysis, for example with metal hydroxides, basic ion exchangers, alkoxides, ammonia or organic bases, for example pyridine and triethylamine, in an organic solvent, for example pyridine or an alcohol. If desired, the use of a stronger base, for example tetramethylguanidine, in solvents, for example sulfolane, as catalyst may be indicated. Depending on the reactivity of the reactants, the reaction temperatures can vary greatly; the reaction may also be carried out in a pressurized reactor if desired.
The reaction in accordance with method a), route b), in reaction diagram 7 also uses pyrazolenitriles of the formula Ia1, which can be converted into the corresponding pyrazole thioamide of the formula Id with a hydrogen sulfide source, for example thioacetamide, in dry N,N-dimethylformamide with acid catalysis, for example with dry hydrogen chloride, at temperatures of from 20xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.
The reaction in accordance with method b) in reaction diagram 7 starts from primary amides of the formula IIa which, in the presence of the sulfur reagents mentioned under method a) or other sulfur reaagents, for example Lawesson reagent, phosphorus pentasulfide or iron sulfide, in a variety of polar and unpolar solvents, for example toluene, xylenes, tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, dioxane or N,N-dimethylformamide, and at temperatures of from 20xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. give the pyrazole thioamides of the formula Id.
All other compounds from amongst the scope of the formula I can be prepared in analogy to the procedure described above, or following methods as they are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods in organic chemistry] (Houben-Weyl), Volume E 8b, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1994, page 399 et seq., in xe2x80x9cPyrazoles, Pyrazolines, Pyrazolidines, Indazoles and Condensed Ringsxe2x80x9d, Editor R. H. Wiley, lnterscience Publishers, New York, 1967, page 1 et seq., or in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Editors A. R. Katritzky and C. W. Rees, Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1987, or from the described compounds of the formula I by derivatization following known standard methods as they are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, Editor J. March, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1985; in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Organic Transformationsxe2x80x9d, Editor R. C. Larock, VCH Publishers, Inc., New York, 1989; or in xe2x80x9cComprehensive Organic Functional Group Transformationsxe2x80x9d, Editors A. R. Katritzky, O. Meth-Cohn, C. W. Rees, Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1995.
The starting compounds of the formula XX in reaction diagram 1 can be prepared in analogy to known processes, for example in accordance with methods a), b), c) and d) given in reaction diagram 8 below. 
In reaction diagram 8, the radical W is a group W1, W2 or W3, as defined under formula I, but it must be taken into consideration that not every definition of substituents is compatible with all the processes given. The choice of the suitable preparation method depends on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question.
The reaction in accordance with method a) in reaction diagram 8 is effected for example starting from the carboxylic acid of the formula XXIIa with alkyllithium of the formula XXIIIa or a Grignard compound of the formula XXIIIb (alkylmagnesium chloride or alkylmagnesium bromide) in an inert solvent, preferably diethyl ether, at temperatures of from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., in analogy to Organic Reactions 18, 1 (1970), Organic Synthesis 49, 81 (1969) and xe2x80x98Comprehensive Organic Transformationsxe2x80x99, Editor R. C. Larock, VCH 1989, page 685.
The reaction in accordance with method b) in reaction diagram 8 is effected in analogy to J. Chem. Soc. 1954, 1297. The amines of the formula XXIIb are first diazotized to give the corresponding diazonium salts and these are reacted with the oxime of the formula XXIV. Subsequent hydrolysis, for example with aqueous sodium acetate and copper sulfate, gives the corresponding methyl ketone of the formula XX.
The reaction in accordance with method c) in reaction diagram 8 is effected in analogy to xe2x80x98Vogel""s Textbook of Practical Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Longman 1989, page 1006 et seq. Here, the aromatic compound of the formula XXII is reacted in the presence of an alkanecarboxylic acid derivative of the formula XXV for example propionyl chloride, and an acid, for example Lewis acids such as aluminium chloride, with or without solvent at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.
The reaction in accordance with method d) in reaction diagram 8 is effected in analogy to xe2x80x98Advanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x99, Editor J. March, McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, 1985, pages 816 et seq. and 1057 et seq., starting from an aldehyde of the formula XXIIc, by means of a Grignard reagent of the formula XXIIIb for example ethylmagnesium chloride or ethyl magnesium bromide, or by means of ethyllithium in an inert solvent, preferably diethyl ether, at temperatures of from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. and subsequent oxidation of the alcohol to give the ketone. Suitable oxidants are, for example, potassium permanganate, pyridinium dichromate and sodium dichromate.
The starting compounds of the formulae XXII, XXIIa, XXIIb and XXIIc are known and can be prepared by processes which have been disclosed.
The starting compounds of the formula XXa can be prepared in analogy to standard processes, for example
a) via Reformatsky reaction of a bromonitrile of the formula XV 
xe2x80x83in which R1 is as defined under formula I with a nitrile of the formula XXIId
Wxe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIId)
xe2x80x83in which W is as defined under formula I and subsequent hydrolysis in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, Organomet. Chem. 71, 325 (1974); or
b) via condensation of a nitrile of the formula XVI
R1xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
xe2x80x83in which R1 is as defined under formula I with an ester of the formula XXIIe
Wxe2x80x94COOR7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIIe)
xe2x80x83in which W is as defined above and R7 is methyl or ethyl in the presence of a base, for example an alkoxide, for example sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide, in a solvent, for example methanol or ethanol, in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 54, 2960 (1932); ibid. 79, 723 (1957); or in Tetrahedron Lett. 1979, 1585; or
c) via substitution of the compound of the formula XXb 
xe2x80x83in which W and R1 are as defined above and L1 is a leaving group, for example chlorine or bromine, in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 21, 1849 (1984); or
d) via alkylation of a ketonitrile of the formula XXc 
xe2x80x83with an alkylating agent of the formula XIIc
R1xe2x80x94L1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIIc),
xe2x80x83W and R1 in the compounds of the formulae XXc and XIIc being as defined above and L1 being a leaving group, for example, chlorine, bromine or C6H5SO2Oxe2x80x94, in the presence of a base and of a solvent in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 61, 1940 (1939).
The intermediates of the formulae XIa, XIb, XId and XIe in reaction diagrams 2 to 4 can be prepared in analogy to known processes from the above-described methyl ketones of the formula XX, for example in accordance with methods a), b), c) and d) given in reaction diagram 9 below. 
The radicals W and R1 in reaction diagram 9 are as defined under formula I, and R81 is C1-C4alkyl, C3- or C4alkenyl or benzyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The reaction in accordance with method a) in reaction diagram 9 gives the diketo esters of the formula XIa, either by reacting route a) the ketone of the formula XX with a dialkyl oxalate of the formula XXI, preferably dimethyl malonate, in the presence of a base, in particular the corresponding sodium alkoxide, in a solvent, for example the corresponding alcohol R81OH, together with a secondary solvent, for example an ether or hydrocarbon, at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent in question, in analogy to Chem. Communic. 1995, 1549; Liebigs Ann. 641, 63 (1961); and J. Chem. Soc. 1943, 491, or route b) the ketone of the formula XX with a hexaalkoxyethane of the formula XXIa, preferably hexamethoxy- or hexaethoxyethane, with or without solvent, at temperatures of from 20xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction medium in question. If the reaction is carried out in a solvent, then toluene is preferred. The reaction can be catalyzed by acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid or trifluoroacetic acid.
The reactions in accordance with methods c) and d) in reaction diagram 9 proceed in analogy to the procedure described under a) and give the intermediates of the formulae XId and XIe. If the ketone of the formula XX is reacted, on the one hand, with acetals of N,N-dimethylformamide of the formula, XXVIb, preferably N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal or N,N-dimethylformamide diethyl acetal, the intermediates of the formula XId are formed, or, on the other hand, with orthoformates of the formula XXVII, preferably methyl orthoformate or ethyl orthoformate, the intermediates of the formula XIe are formed.
The reaction of the ketone of the formula XX in accordance with method b) in reaction diagram 9 with acetal esters of the formula XXVIa, preferably methyl dimethoxyacetate or ethyl diethoxy acetate, in the presence of a base, preferably sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide, and of a solvent, in particular methanol or ethanol, at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture gives the diketo acetals of the formula XIb. In certain cases, a further solvent, for example ether, can also be added.
To prepare the phenylpyrazoles of the formula I which are substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring (group W1, substituent R6), a large number of known standard processes is available, the choice of the suitable preparation processes depending on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question. Some illustrative examples are given in reaction diagrams 10 to 13.
The preparation of the phenylpyrazole derivatives of the formula I (W=W1) which are O-substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring, and in which R6=OR20, starting from the methoxy- or benzyloxy-substituted derivatives of the formula I37 or I38 is illustrated in reaction diagram 10. 
The phenylpyrazole derivatives of the formula I39 in reaction diagram 10 can be obtained for example a) from the compounds of the formula I37 via ether cleavage by means of lithium chloride in N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) at elevated temperature, for example as described in Synthesis 1989, 287, or by means of boron tribromide in dichloromethane at temperatures of from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., for example as described in Org. Synth., Collect. Vol. V, 412, 1973; or b) from the compound of the formula I38 via hydrogenolysis by means of hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst, for example palladium on charcoal, for example as described in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 93, 746 (1971). Derivatization of the phenylpyrazole of the formula I39 in reaction diagram 10 to give the compounds of the formula I can be carried out by standard processes, for example via alkylation with R20-hal, in which R20 is as defined under formula I and hal is halogen, in particular chlorine, bromine or iodine.
The preparation of the phenylpyrazole derivatives of the formula I (W=W1) which are S-substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring, and in which R6=S(O)mR30, starting from the derivatives of the formula I40 which are unsubstituted in the 5-position is illustrated in reaction diagram 11. 
The preparation of the thiophenylpyrazoles of the formula I42 in reaction diagram 11 can be effected in analogy to known processes, for example as described in J. Org. Chem. 54, 6096 (1989), EP-A-0 259 265 or in xe2x80x9cSulfonation and Related Reactionsxe2x80x9d, Editor Gilbert, lnterscience Publishers, New York, 1965. Thereafter, the phenylpyrazole of the formula I40 can be chlorosulfonylated with chlorosulfonic acid or sulfur trioxide in sulfuric acid to give the compound of the formula I41 and this is subsequently reduced with tin chloride or zinc chloride to give the thiophenol derivative of the formula I42. Derivatization of the thiophenylpyrazoles of the formula I42 to give the compounds of the formula I in reaction diagram 11 can be effected by standard processes, for example via alkylation with R30-hal, in which R30 is as defined under formula I and hal is halogen, in particular chlorine, bromine or iodine (m=0). The subsequent oxidation to give the sulfone or sulfone derivatives of the formula I (m=1 or 2, respectively) can equally be carried out by standard processes, for example with peracids, for example m-chloroperbenzoic acid.
The preparation of the phenylpyrazole derivatives of the formula I (W=W1) which are carboxyl-substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring, and in which R6=halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, R10NH or R10R11N, starting from the derivatives of the formulae I40 and I47 which are unsubstituted or triflate-substituted in the 5-position, respectively, is illustrated in reaction diagram 12. 
In reaction diagram 12, Q is the radical 
in which R1 to R3 are as defined under formula I.
In accordance with reaction diagram 12, the phenylpyrazole of the formula I40 can be converted into the aniline derivative of the formula I44 by standard processes, for example nitration in a mixture of nitric and sulfuric acid and subsequent reduction of the resulting nitro compound of the formula I43 with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst, or by the method of Bechamps. Then, the aniline derivative of the formula I44 can either be derivatized directly by standard processes, for example acylation or ethylation, to give the corresponding compounds of the formula I or converted into the halogen compound of the formula I45 by means of diazotization and Sandmeyer reaction. The benzoate of the formula I46 in reaction diagram 12 can be obtained for example in analogy to J. Org. Chem. 39, 3318 (1974) or ibid. 40, 532 (1975) from the compound of the formula I45 by means of carbon monoxide and a catalyst, for example palladium chloride triphenylphosphine (PdCI2(TPP)2) in the presence of a solvent, for example ethanol, at elevated temperature, with or without pressure. A further possibility of synthesizing the intermediate of the formula I46 is in analogy to Tetrahedron Letters 25, 2271 (1984) and ibid. 27, 3931 (1986). In accordance with this, the compound of the formula I47 is carbonylated in the presence of a catalyst, for example palladium. Subsequent hydrolysis of the benzoate ester of the formula I46 gives the benzoic derivative of the formula I48, which can be converted into the corresponding compounds of the formula I by standard processes, for example esterification or amidation.
The preparation of the phenylpyrazole derivatives of the formula I (W=W1) which are substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring and in which R6 R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C8haloalkyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C2-C8alkenyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C2-C8alkynyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C2-C8haloalkenyl, R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl or R52ZC(O)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, starting from the derivatives of the formula I45 which are substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring by halogen, in particular chlorine, bromine or iodine, via a Heck reaction (route a)) or starting from the derivatives of the formula I44 which are amino-substituted in the 5-position of the phenyl ring via diazotization and subsequent Meerwein reaction (route b)) is illustrated in reaction diagram 13. 
In reaction diagram 13, Q is the radical 
in which R1 to R3 are as defined under formula I.
In accordance with reaction diagram 13, route a), the alkynyl ester derivatives of the formula I49 can be prepared for example via a Heck reaction in analogy to R. F. Heck in W. G. Dauben (Edit.), Organic Reactions 27, 345 (1982). The corresponding R52ZC(O)alkenyl or R52ZC(O)alkyl derivatives can be obtained via standard processes, for example by means of partial or complete hydrogenation, and the corresponding R52ZC(O)haloalkenyl or R52ZC(O) haloalkyl derivatives of the formula I via halogenation.
In accordance with reaction diagram 13, route b), the R52ZC(O)haloalkyl derivatives of the formula I50 can be prepared from the aniline derivatives of the formula I44 in analogy to Organic Reactions 11, 189-260 (1960) via diazotization and Meerwein reaction. The corresponding R52ZC(O)alkyl or R52ZC(O)alkenyl derivatives of the formula I are obtained therefrom by known standard processes, for example hydrogenolysis or elimination of halogen.
The preparation of the benzofuran and dihydrobenzofuran rings of the compounds of the formula I in which W is a group 
(W3) and R4, R70 and A1-B1 are as defined under formula I is illustrated in greater detail in reaction diagrams 14, 15 and 16 which follow. 
In reaction diagrams 14,15 and 16, Q is the radical 
in which R1 to R3 are as defined under formula I.
The allyl ethers of the formula VIIIa can be obtained in accordance with reaction diagram 14, for example in analogy to EP-A-0 617 033 (page 3, lines 45 and 46) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967 (column 11, lines 17-39) by means of reacting the compounds of the formula VII with an allyl derivative of the formula XIV, in which L1 is a leaving group, e.g. halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, with or without an inert organic solvent, for example acetone, acetonitrile or N,N-dimethylformamide, in the presence of a base, for example potassium carbonate.
The allylated phenol derivatives of the formula IXa are obtained by subjecting the corresponding allyl ethers of the formula VIIIa to a thermal rearrangement reaction. This rearrangement reaction (Claisen rearrangement) is effected for example in analogy to EP-A-0 617 033 (page 3, lines 17-44) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967 (column 10, line 30 to end of column 10), with or without a solvent, for example toluene, xylenes, mesitylene or tetralin and tertiary amines, for example N,N-diethylaniline or mixtures thereof, at temperatures of from 20xc2x0 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably at from 100xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C., for 0.5 to 48 hours. If desired, the rearrangement reaction may be carried out in a sealed pressurized container.
Alternatively, this rearrangement reaction may also be carried out in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst, for example boron trichloride, in an inert solvent, for example dichloromethane, at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C., for example in analogy to U.S. Pat No. 4,881,967 (column 10, line 66 to end of column 10, and column 11, lines 1-7).
The subsequent cyclization reaction of the compounds of the formula IXa can be carried out by one or more methods, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967 (column 8, lines 56 to end of column 8, and column 9, lines 1-3), but in particular with acid catalysis in an inert organic solvent, for example xylenes, in the presence of acids, for example p-toluene-sulfonic acid.
The preparation of the compounds of the formula I in which R72 is hydroxy-C1-C6alkyl (R72=xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R8) is effected in accordance with reaction diagram 15 by epoxidizing the compound of the formula IXa, for example with m-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPA), in the presence of an organic solvent and subsequently cyclizing the product in analogy to, for example, EP-A-0 617 033 (page 3, last section, and page 4, lines 1-50).
The allyl ethers of the formula VIIIb in reaction diagram 16 can be obtained for example in analogy to EP-A-0 561 319 from the corresponding phenols of the formula VII and the allyl derivatives of the formula XIV (reaction diagram 14; R71=chlorine). The phenols of the formula IXb can be obtained by heating the allyl ethers of the formula VIIIb, in analogy to the procedure described in reaction diagram 14. This thermal rearrangement reaction is effected at temperatures of from 150xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. over 2 to 100 hours with or without an inert organic solvent.
Subsequent cyclization of the phenols of the formula IXb is expediently effected in the presence of an acid, e.g. mineral acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or polyphosphoric acid, organic acids, for example p-toluenesulfonic acid or trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and carboxylic acids, for example formic acid, acetic acid or trifluoroacetic acid. The amount of acid used relative to phenols of the formula Vb is 1.1:1 up to 100:1.
The cyclization reaction is effected with or without a solvent, e.g. aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene or toluene, halogenated hydrocarbons, for example chloroform or carbon tetrachloride, mineral acids, for example hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, organic acids, for example acetic acid, and water. These solvents can also be employed in the form of a mixture.
This cyclization is successfully carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at from 5xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., over 0.5 to 24 hours.
All further functionalization reactions of the substituent R72 (or xe2x80x94CH2R8 or xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R8) in the 2-position of the benzofuranyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl increment to give the compounds of the formula I can be effected starting from the compounds of the formulae I in reaction diagrams 14, 15 and 16 in analogy to the procedure described in, for example, EP-A-0 617 033 (page 3, last section, up to page 8), EP-A-0 561 319 (page 3, last section, up to page 10) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967 (columns 13 and 14).
The starting phenols of the formula VII (reaction diagram 14) can be obtained for example as shown in reaction diagram 17 from the corresponding methoxy- or benzyloxy-substituted derivatives of the formula VII1 or VII2, respectively, in which R4and R70 are as defined under formula I and Q is the radical 
in which R1 to R3 are as defined under formula I. 
In accordance with this diagram, route a), the compounds of the formula VII1 are subjected to ether cleavage by means of lithium chloride in N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) at elevated temperature, for example as described in Synthesis 1989, 287, or by means of boron tribromide in dichloromethane at temperatures of from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 20xc2x0 C., as described, for example, in Org. Synth., Collect. Vol. V, 412, 1973, or, in accordance with route b), the compounds of the formula VII2 are subjected to hydrogenolysis by means of hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst, for example palladium on charcoal, as described, for example, in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 93, 746 (1971).
The compounds of the formula VII1 and VII2 in reaction diagram 17 can be prepared by standard methods, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,981 and EP-A-0 061 741, from the known phenols of the formula VII3 
in which R4 and R70 are as defined under formula I by means of nitrating the benzene ring and methylating or benzylating, respectively, the phenol function and subsequently reducing the nitro group to give the corresponding aniline derivative of the formula VII4 
in which R4 and R70 have the abovementioned meanings and R12 is methyl or benzyl and subsequently constructing the pyrazole ring as described above.
The starting compounds of the formula XIV in reaction diagram 14 are known or can be prepared by disclosed processes.
A large number of known standard processes is available for the preparation of all other compounds of the formula I (W=W3; R72) which are substituted in the 2-position of the benzofuranyl or dihydrobenzofuranyl ring, for example alkylation, halogenation, acylation, amidation, oximation, oxidation and reduction, the choice of the suitable preparation process depending on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question.
The intermediates of the formula V0 
in which R1, R3 and W are as defined under formula I and R02 is HOC(O)xe2x80x94, OHCxe2x80x94, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C3xe2x80x94 or C4alkenyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, (C1-C4alkoxy)2CHxe2x80x94, (C1-C4alkyl)-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, (C1-C4alkylsolfonyl)-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, (C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl)-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, (C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl)-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, (C1-C4haloalkoxycarbonyl)-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, amino, CIC(O)xe2x80x94 or H2NC(O)xe2x80x94 are novel. They represent important intermediates for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula I. The invention thus also relates to these compounds, with the exception of the compounds of the formulae 
The end products of the formula I can be isolated in the customary manner by concentrating or evaporating the solvent and purified by recrystallization or trituration of the solid residue in solvents in which they are not readily soluble, such as ethers, aromatic hydrocarbons or chlorinated hydrocarbons, by distillation or by means of column chromatography and a suitable eluent.
Those skilled in the art will furthermore know in which sequence certain reactions, for example in reaction diagrams 1, 12 and 14, are to be carried out expediently to avoid secondary reactions which may occur.
Unless a target-orientated synthesis is carried out for isolating pure isomers, the product may be obtained in the form of a mixture of two or more isomers. The isomers can be separated by methods known per se.
Suitable application methods for the use according to the invention of the compounds of the formula I or compositions comprising them are all those which are conventionally used in agriculture, for example pre-emergence application, post-emergence application and seed dressing, and also various methods and techniques, for example the controlled release of active ingredient. To this end, the dissolved active ingredient is applied to mineral carriers for granules or polymerized granules (urea/formaldehyde) and dried. If desired, a coating can additionally be applied (coated granules) which allows controlled release of the active ingredient over a specific period.
The compounds of the formula I can be employed in unaltered form, i.e. as obtained in synthesis, but they are preferably processed in the customary manner together with the auxiliaries conventionally used in the art of formulation, for example to give emulsifiable concentrates, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules or microcapsules. The application methods, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, wetting, spreading or pouring and also the type of the compositions are chosen to suit the intended aims and the prevailing circumstances.
The formulations, i.e. the compositions, preparations or products comprising the active ingredient of the formula I or at least one active ingredient of the formula I and, as a rule, one or more solid or liquid formulation auxiliaries, are prepared in the known manner, for example by intimately mixing and/or grinding the active ingredients with the formulation auxiliaries, for example solvents or solid carriers. Furthermore, surface-active compounds (surfactants) may additionally be used when preparing the formulations.
Suitable solvents can be: aromatic hydrocarbons, preferably the fractions C8 to C12, for example xylene mixtures or substituted naphthalenes, phthalic esters such as dibutyl phthalate or dioctyl phthalate, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, alcohols and glycols, and their ethers and esters such as ethanol, ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether or ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfoxide or N,N-dimethylformamide, and epoxidized or unepoxidized vegetable oils, such as epoxidized coconut oil or soya oil, or water.
Solid carriers which are used for example for dusts and dispersible powders are, as a rule, ground natural minerals such as calcite, talc, kaolin, montmorillonite or attapulgite. To improve the physical properties of the formulation, it is also possible to add highly disperse silica or highly disperse absorptive polymers. Possible particulate, adsorptive carriers for granules are porous types, for example pumice, brick grit, sepiolite or bentonite, and suitable non-sorptive carrier materials are, for example, calcite or sand. In addition, a large number of pregranular materials of inorganic or organic nature, such as, in particular dolomite or comminuted plant residues, may be used.
Suitable surface-active compounds are, depending on the type of the active ingredient of the formula I to be formulated, non-ionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants and surfactant mixtures which have good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties.
Suitable anionic surfactants can be not only so-called water-soluble soaps, but also water-soluble synthetic surface-active compounds.
Soaps which may be mentioned are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or substituted or unsubstituted ammonium salts of higher fatty acids (C10-C22), for example the sodium or potassium salts of oleic or stearic acid or of natural fatty acid mixtures which can be obtained, for example, from coconut or tallow oil. Mention must also be made of the fatty acid methyltaurinates.
However, so-called synthetic surfactants are used more frequently, in particular fatty alcohol sulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates, sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives or alkylarylsulfonates.
As a rule, the fatty alcohol sulfonates or fatty alcohol sulfates are present in the form of alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or substituted or unsubstituted ammonium salts and have an alkyl radical of 8 to 22 C atoms, alkyl also including the alkyl moiety of acyl radicals, for example the sodium or calcium salt of lignosulfonic acid, of the dodecylsulfuric ester or of a fatty alcohol sulfate mixture prepared from natural fatty acids. This section also includes the salts of the sulfuric esters and sulfonic acids of fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide adducts. The sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives preferably contain 2 sulfo groups and one fatty acid radical of 8-22 C atoms. Examples of alkylarylsulfonates are the sodium, calcium or triethanolamine salts of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid of dibutylnaphthalene-sulfonic acid or of a naphthalenesulfonic acid/formaldehyde condensate.
Other possible substances are suitable phosphates, for example salts of the phosphoric ester of a p-nonylphenol, (4-14)ethyleneoxide adduct, or phospholipids.
Suitable non-ionic surfactants are mainly polyglycol ether derivatives of aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohols, saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and alkylphenols which can contain 3 to 30 glycol ether groups and 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the (aliphatic) hydrocarbon radical and 6 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical of the alkylphenols.
Other suitable non-ionic surfactants are the water-soluble polyethylene oxide adducts with polypropylene glycol, ethylenediaminopolypropylene glycol and alkylpolypropylene glycol which have 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain and contain 20 to 250 ethylene glycol ether groups and 10 to 100 propylene glycol ether groups. The abovementioned compounds normally contain 1 to 5 ethylene glycol units per polypropylene glycol unit.
Examples which may be mentioned of non-ionic surfactants are nonylphenylpolyethoxyethanols, castor oil polyglycol ethers, polypropylene/polyethylene oxide adducts, tributylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol, polyethylene glycol and octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol.
Also suitable are fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate.
The cationic surfactants are, in particular, quaternary ammonium salts which contain, as N-substituents, at least one alkyl radical of 8 to 22 C atoms and as further substituents lower halogenated or unhalogenated alkyl, benzyl or lower hydroxyalkyl radicals. The salts are preferably in the form of halides, methylsulfates or ethylsulfates, for example stearyltrimethylammonium chloride or benzyldi(2-chloroethyl)ethylammonium bromide.
The surfactants conventionally used in the art of formulation, which may also be used in the compositions according to the invention, are described, inter alia, in xe2x80x9cMc Cutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d MC Publishing Corp., Ridgewood N.J., 1981, Stache, H., xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d [Surfactant Guide], Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich/Vienna, 1981, and M. and J. Ash, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, Vol I-III, Chemical Publishing Co., New York, 1980-81.
The herbicidal formulations comprise, as a rule, 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 95% by weight, of herbicide, 1 to 99.9% by weight, in particular 5 to 99.8% by weight, of a solid or liquid formulation auxiliary and 0 to 25% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
While concentrated compositions are more preferred as commercially available goods, the end user uses, as a rule, dilute compositions.
The compositions can also comprise other additives such as stabilizers, for example epoxidized or unepoxidized vegetable oils (epoxidized coconut oil, rapeseed oil or soya oil), antifoams for example silicone oil, preservatives, viscosity regulators, binders, tackifiers and fertilizers or other active ingredients.
Preferred formulations are composed in particular as follows:
(%=per cent by weight)
As a rule, the active ingredients of the formula I can be applied successfully to the plant or its environment at rates of application of 0.001 to 4 kg/ha, in particular 0.005 to 2 kg/ha, either as a mixture composed of the isomers Ia and Ib or as pure isomers Ia or Ib. The dosage required for the desired action can be determined by experiments. It depends on the type of action, the developmental stage of the crop plant and of the weed and on the application (location, timing, method) and it can vary within wide ranges due to these parameters.
The compounds of the formula I and, as a rule, especially the isomers of the formula Ia are distinguished by herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties which make them suitable for use in crops of useful plants, in particular in cereals, cotton, soya, sugar beet, sugar cane, plantations, oilseed rape, maize and rice, and for non-selective weed control (xe2x80x98total vegetation mangementxe2x80x99, TVM).
Crops are also to be understood as including those which have been made tolerant to herbicides or classes of herbicides by conventional plant-breeding or genetic engineering methods. The weeds to be controlled can be not only monocotyledoneous, but also dicotyledoneous weeds, for example Stellaria, Nasturtium, Agrostis, Digitaria, Avena, Setaria, Sinapis, Lolium, Solanum, Phaseolus, Echinochloa, Scirpus, Monochoria, Sagittaria, Bromus, Alopecurus, Sorghum halepense, Rottboellia, Cyperus, Abutilon, Sida, Xanthium, Amaranthus, Chenopodium, Ipomoea, Chrysanthemum, Galium, Viola and Veronica.